Cat Walk
by Moon Witch '96
Summary: Two years have passed, and Baron just happens to spot Haru. One-shot. Just a One-shot.


Her hair swung by her ears, shorter than before he noted. It had almost touched her shoulders when they had first met, yet now the brunette strands were short and cut tightly around her face, sleek and looked as soft as velvet. Her skin was as pale as before, if paler, yet it suited her features more. Her eyes were the same, maple and almost dark honey in color, though they were just a tad sharper than before, angled like a cat's. Now that was something that had changed as well. Her lips moved in tune to whatever she was saying to the human girl next to her. She walked with a precise grace that spoke of serenity, yet the way her shoulders, legs moved seemed utterly cat like, or at least what he could see from her under her long skirt. Her shoulders were pulled back, and she stood tall. Confident. Haru had changed in the past two years.

Baron's lips twitched. Yes, she had changed. Gone was the awkward, terrified girl that was going to be stolen away to be a cat's bride. In her place was a young lady who walked like a cat, who spoke like one and whose ears twitched like one. Her almost day in the Cat Kingdom had had some side affects, but it seemed to suit the more feline girl. Yes, it suited her to a tee.

"Haru!" said the girl with her.

Haru looked towards her and tilted her head to the side, again in a cat like manner.

"Yes?" she said.

"That guy is so checking you out!" squealed the human, hugging the slender girl around her shoulders.

Haru looked towards the young human male that the human female had indicated. He was what humans would find handsome he suppose, tall, broad shoulders and neatly kept hair, bright eyes and a sweet sort of smile directed towards the feline like lady. Haru smiled back to him, a sort of half smile that was polite but nothing further. When the young male came over, talked his piece, and asked for her cellphone number, whatever that was the girl that always was with Haru seemed to be over the moon, but Haru herself just shook her head, and gave the boy a soft let down.

"I'm flattered, I really am, but I really give out my cellphone number to complete strangers. I'm sorry." said the cat girl wisely.

The boy visibly sadden, said goodbye, sulking as he walked away. The female huffed to Haru's right, and slapped her upside the head, which made a rather unlady like word come from Haru's mind as she glared at her companion.

"What was that for?" she asked, rubbing the back of her head.

The female tsked.

"He was hot, and cool, yet you totally reject him, just like every other guy you come across, its been the same for two years Haru! Why?" asked the girl obviously frustrated.

Haru shrugged, and laughed softly.

"Because I'm not interested Hiromi." said the girl with another laugh.

The girl, Hiromi huffed.

"You never are!... Is it because there's someone else, oh! Have you been dating someone for that long, and you didn't tell me?!" said the girl, displeased.

Haru gave out a hearty chuckle.

"No, I haven't dated anyone, you would be the first to know." said the girl, patting the shorted girl on the head.

She swatted her friend's slim, long fingered and nailed hand away, thinking oddly that her friend's movements was strangely cat like.

"Then you like someone, don't you?" she said, shrewdly.

Her dark eyes were narrowed, and Haru smiled.

"Want to know the truth?" she asked, tone playful.

The girl nodded vigorously, holding tightly onto Haru's arm.

"His name was Baron, and he saved me. Two years ago. I've never told you because it was a secret I wanted to keep for myself." said the girl softly, giving her friend a wink, before slipping out of her tight hold with an ease and sleek movement of muscles that only one of his species usually had.

"Haru!" screamed the girl, chasing after the running girl.

She would never catch up to the girl noted Baron, for her movements were to quick. Like a cat's. She was as agile as one... And she was as sneaky as one. He had never known that his actions two years ago had stopped her from looking at any other male, especially one of her actual species... But, as he had told her long ago, he did appreciate a woman who was honest. He smiled, emerald eyes flashing. Maybe she hadn't really changed at all.


End file.
